


Stark Face Off

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caroline Forbes is Tony Starks's Daughter, Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: The Avengers and company learn that Tony has a Kid, and she's pissed.Used for my Alternative October.Prompt Biceps.





	Stark Face Off

**Author's Note:**

> SO this strayed far away from the prompt of Biceps, my bad.

              Steve and Bucky were sitting on the love seat watching a movie with pretty much all of the other Avengers. The movie was off of Steve’s list, and since pretty much no one else had seen most of the movies made by Disney they all piled in. Thor, with Jane curled into his side, sat on the other couch at one end. Sam resided opposite of Thor and Jane, avoiding to two love birds. Natasha and Clint had Darcy sandwiched between them, each assassin handling half of her hair into intricate braids. Wanda and Pietro watched from the kitchen where the two were preparing traditional Sokovian food for the team to try. Tony sat at the table playing with some sort of device he was working on, Pepper beside him going over paperwork. None of the Avengers and Company really had any clue as to where Vision was, just that he was learning how other people, specifically humans, acted.

              It was from these positions that everyone was startled from when the elevator doors opened. The elevator gave way to a beautiful blonde with a deep scowl on her face, behind her floated a very sheepish looking Vision.

              “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!” The fuming blond yelled, marching toward the man. Fists were clasped at her sides, determination in her eyes.

              “Caroline Maria Elizabeth Margaret Forbes.” Tony rattled off, eyes never leaving the device in his hands. The entire group laid around the room followed the blonde with their eyes, unsure of who the young woman was. But their jaws dropped when Caroline grabbed the device from Tony’s hands and threw in across the room, causing the metal parts to cling and spread around the room where it landed.

              “Listen here you belligerent Jerk! You turned JARVIS into a robot man Thingy! How did I learn this? Not from you calling or even sending a message in any way shape or form. NO! I learned it because Vision showed up at my house, my place of work, where I mind you run a school! He showed up at my door because he wanted to know how to properly interact with people, and he didn’t want the information from a book, or some random website, but from a actual living breathing person. And do you know who he decided to go to because his creator is shit with people? He went to his sister, because even though he’s not JARVIS, he still retained his programming and views you his creator as his father, and since your sperm made me he views you as sort of my creator.” Caroline growled jabbing her finger at Tony’s chest, carefully avoiding the arc reactor and its possible surrounding area.

              “Vision, you told on me to my spawn! My human spawn? My only non-mechanical spawn. My Blonde haired blue-eyed daughter.” Tony said turning stunned to Vision, kind of looking a little hurt.

              “Daughter?” everyone viewing on gasped, eyes going wide. Steve’s jaw hung open a little bit. While Natasha looked deadly, because how hadn’t she uncovered that? Sam was shaking his head praying for it to be a dream, cause he couldn’t handle two Starks. The group started to mutter and whisper hurriedly.

              “EH! Captain Biceps, close your mouth before you catch flies! Mechanical Bicep quit squeezing the sofa, it’ll break.” Caroline spoke turning her icy gaze onto the group in the sitting area. Steve started blushing and sputtering a little. Bucky simply let the couch go and flexed his metal hand.

              “I don’t need a paternity test to know that’s Tony’s kid.” Clint muttered.

              “Hey, no more comments from team Biceps. We are in the middle of something.” Caroline growled before turning her attention back on Tony. “Why wasn’t I told my big brother was turned into a RoboMan? Until he showed up at my house?”

              “Well why wasn’t I told that I’m a grandfather? Huh? Or that you were married, then widowed?” Tony shot back.

              “Stop going off topic! This conversation is much easier than that conversation, with less complications. How and why is JARVIS now Vision?” Caroline rebutted. Everyone watched as the two Starks stood, glaring at each other neither stepping back.


End file.
